gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Get It Right
Get It Right is an original song sung by Rachel with Tina and Brittany as backup vocals at Regionals in the Season 2 episode ''Original Song''. It was written by Adam Anders, but in the episode, Rachel is the composer of this ballad, which she dedicated to Finn. Quinn inspired this song with her lecture on how if Rachel continued to live in a fairy tale world, where she and Finn would end up together, she would never get it right. Rachel aimed this song towards Finn. Lyrics [[Rachel Berry|'Rachel:']] What have I done I wish I could run away from this ship going under Just trying to help Hurt everyone else Now I feel the weight of the world is, on my shoulders What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down 'Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will it take for me To get it right To get it right Can I start again With my faith shaken Rachel with Tina & Brittany: Cause I can't go back and undo this Rachel: I just have to stay And face my mistakes Rachel with Tina & Brittany: But if I get stronger and wiser I'll get through this What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will it take for me To get it right Rachel: So I throw up my fist Throw a punch in the air And accept the truth That sometimes life isn't fair Rachel with Tina: I'll send out a wish yeah I'll send up a prayer Rachel: And finally someone will see How much I care! New Directions Girls (without Rachel): What can you do when your good isn't good enough Rachel: And all that you touch tumbles down Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will it take Rachel: To get it right To get it right Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right Trivia: *This is Rachel's third original song; her first being My Headband and second Only Child. *Rachel got the idea of the title and inspiration from Quinn in Original Song; during a confrontation about Finn, Quinn shouts at Rachel saying she 'will never get it right'. *Rachel shares some glances at Finn while singing this song. *Finn is shown to be mesmerized while Rachel sings this song *Rachel wrote this song doing everything Finn had previously told her about how to improve her songwriting, as she accessed the 'hard' pain. Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Original Songs